Between nature and the call of a wolf
by KhrisTB
Summary: Después de los problemas pasados con Stiles, su padre, decide que lo mejor para él es enviarlo por un tiempo a un internado en el estado de Wyoming. ¿Qué consecuencias puede traer esta decisión en la vida de todos los cercanos a Stiles?
1. La despedida

Notas de la autor: *Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto espero inspirar a que más personas escriban sobre estos 2 personajes.

Advertencia: esta historia tiene fragmentos de la primera y segunda temporada, pero NO sigue el mismo orden.  
Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas...

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en cursiva: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

Sinopsis: Después de los problemas pasados con Stiles, su padre, decide que lo mejor para él es enviarlo por un tiempo a un internado en el estado de Wyoming.  
¿Qué consecuencias puede traer esta decisión en la vida de todos los cercanos a Stiles?

Capítulo 1: PROLOGO - La despedida

Al principio Stiles pensó que su papá se estaba precipitando al tomar aquella decisión, pero, con el paso de los días, se dio cuenta que todo iba muy en serio. Y notar que Scott solo tenía cabeza para pensar en Allison y que no podía ver a Derek sin que su cara se pusiera roja _quien iba a decir que todos esos pensamientos llegaron a él desde el momento en el que cayó inmovilizado encima de Derek por culpa del kanima_ llegó a pensar que tal vez sería una buena idea después de todo. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y seguir empacando todas sus cosas al girar sus cabeza se topo con su escritorio.  
— ¿Será que me dejaran usar mi portátil? —el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos— Ya casi termino papá.  
— Mm, Stiles no quiero que pienses que hago esto para alejarte de mi...  
— No te preocupes, papá, yo entiendo... Ya estoy listo, ahora me puedes llevar al aeropuerto que se me va hacer tarde.  
Su papá agarró las maletas y se adelantó, Stiles solo dejó escapar un suspiro mientras le echaba un último vistazo a la que por tantos años había sido su habitación. Al bajar se sorprendió de ver que Scott estaba ahí, lo saludó, pero no como antes... Aunque quisiera pensar que todo estaba igual no era así. No después de todo el tiempo que Scott se olvido de su existencia.  
Evitó que todos sus pensamientos se reflejarán en su exterior y comenzó, o por lo menos trató, de ser el mismo Stiles hablador, irritante e hiperactivo de siempre y para su suerte Scott seguía siendo el mismo chico despistado. Después de un par de minutos de platica, donde Scott solo sabía mencionar Allison, siguió su camino hacia el aeropuerto acompañado de su papá y Scott.  
Al llegar a su destino solo pudo sonreír al ver que a lo lejos una chica lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa. Sí, era ella; Lydia, la chica que había sido su amor platónico desde tercer grado y aunque ahora no era invisible a la vista de ella sabía que no pasarían de simples amigos.  
— ¡Lydia! Viniste.  
— Claro, Stiles, ¿cómo no venir a despedirme de ti?  
Al escuchar esto, Stiles, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se borrara de su rostro y bajar la cabeza, todos lo notaron, el ambiente se tensó por un momento.  
— Stiles, espero que me escribas y me cuentes cómo te va. Como no lo hagas me veras en Wyoming y no te va a ir bien.  
Le dio un gran abrazo y al separarse intercambiaron miradas con grandes sonrisas. Siguieron caminando, pues ya casi era hora de abordar el avión, dio un último abrazo a sus acompañantes y continuó su camino esta vez solo. Antes de pasar la puerta de aduanas echó una última mirada a sus tres acompañantes y por su mente solo paso "_me detesta tanto que ni a despedirse vino_". Sonrió a los que lo observaban y siguió caminando.  
Una vez pasado todo el protocolo de seguridad llegó a el puesto que le correspondía, al sentarse se preguntó qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante. Siempre vivió en Beacon Hills y después de muchos años ya había dejado de ser tan invisible. Soltó un bufido mientras bajaba la cabeza resignado y haciéndose a la idea de que su papá lo hacía por su bien.


	2. El regreso

Notas de la autor: *Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto espero inspirar a que más personas escriban sobre estos 2 personajes.

Advertencia: esta historia tiene fragmentos de la primera y segunda temporada, pero NO sigue el mismo orden.  
Si no te gustan las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no las leas...

-Beteo: Stephie-Rowena que tiene paciencia para corregir mis errores.

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en cursiva: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autor.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

Capítulo 2: El regreso  
Un largo año había pasado y ya era hora de regresar a casa. En el internado la pasaba bien, al principio le costó adaptarse al horario y los entrenamientos que eran su única actividad recreativa. Durante todo ese año solo recibió cartas de su padre diciéndole que todo estaba bien y por otro lado las de Lydia que le decían todo lo contrario. Al cabo de un tiempo le dejo de importar lo que pasara en Beacon Hills eso solo le recordaba el pasado y uno no muy bueno.  
Cerró la bolsa que contenía en su interior sus pertenencias y escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta.  
— Estoy listo —dijo la voz y a modo de respuesta Stiles solo sonrió, cargó su bolsa y caminó hacia donde estaba el chico que hace un momento le había hablado.  
El solo pensar que esta vez no llegaría solo al lugar que llamaba hogar y lo mejor que ya no sería el mismo del que se aprovechaban por ser tan solo un joven sin alguna fuerza sobrenatural y al que intimidaban con una simple amenaza para luego mandarlo hacer cualquier cosa sin importar que pusiera su vida en peligro, lo hacía sentirse seguro de sí mismo. Por primera vez agradeció que su padre lo mandará a ese internado, ya no se sentía inferior o muy por detrás de Scott y todos los que fueran hombres lobos, ahora ellos serán los inferiores y eso lo iba a demostrar.  
El Sheriff Stilinski estaba una hora antes de lo previsto en el aeropuerto de Beacon Hills. En la carta que su hijo le había mandado solo le informaba dos cosas; la primera era que iba a llegar con un acompañante y la segunda que no quería a nadie más que a él esperándolo y si eso era lo que quería Stiles respetaría su decisión. Sentía que esa había sido la hora más larga de toda su vida, pero al fin la pantalla en la sala indicaba que el avión proveniente de Wyoming estaba aterrizando, después de unos minutos de espera los pasajeros comenzaron a salir. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando pudo ver a Stiles, alzó la mano indicándole su localización. Este lo vio y caminó hacia él, se dieron un corto abrazo como saludo y al separarse, el Sheriff Stilinski, notó la presencia del otro chico que acompañaba a su hijo. Este se presento como Dante Gwyddyon era de la misma estatura que Stiles, pálido, de cabello negro y ojos grises. No le extrañó la actitud tan seria del chico pues en el internado a donde había mandado a su hijo la disciplina era la que reinaba.  
Los chicos fueron por sus maletas y luego partieron a casa, en el camino el sheriff era el único que intentaba entablar una conversación haciendo preguntas sobre el internado y sus actividades diarias. Por su parte Stiles solo mantenía su mirada fija en el paisaje que pasaba frente a él y Dante leía un libro.  
Al llegar a la casa los chicos bajaron las maletas del carro y se fueron directo al cuarto donde el Sheriff Stilinski había colocado una segunda cama para que Dante durmiera. Al entrar, Stiles, pudo ver que lo único diferente en la habitación era la nueva cama todo lo demás seguía igual, colocó la maleta en su cama  
— Lindo cuarto, un poco infantil para mi gusto, pero lindo.  
— Sí, hay que hacerle unos cambios. Cuando me fui tenia una manera de pensar muy diferente a la que tengo ahora.  
La conversación terminó en el instante en que el Sheriff se posó en el marco de la puerta para informar que tendría que salir por cuestiones de trabajo y para informar en el colegio que tanto su hijo como un "sobrino" iban a ingresar ese año.  
— No te preocupes, papá. Terminamos de arreglar las cosas aquí y bajamos a ver que comemos.  
— Ya saben nada de hacer estragos —al ver que este ya se retiraba, Stiles, lo llamó hasta tener de nuevo su atención.  
— ¡Eh, papá! Antes de que se me olvide necesito comprar pinturas, quiero cambiar el color del cuarto.  
El sheriff Stilinski solo pudo mirarle con su rostro un poco descolocado, pero al final solo asintió y se retiró prometiendo que al regresar le daría el dinero para que compraran las pinturas que fueran necesarias, al escuchar que el carro de su padre arrancaba solo suspiró.  
— Pensé que seria mas difícil convencerle —Dante solo sonrió.  
—¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó cambiando el tema.  
— No sé… tenemos que ir a la cocina y conociendo a mi padre en el congelador solo debe de haber carne.  
Al comprobar que estaba en lo cierto cogió las llaves de su Jeep y salieron al súper en busca de algo para hacer una ensalada.  
Tarde en la noche, el Sheriff Stilinski, llegó a su casa para toparse con la comida en la mesa y toda la casa en silencio. Se acercó a la mesa y decidió ignorar todo lo que no fuera carne, ya que no era muy amigo de los vegetales.  
Al pasar por el cuarto observó que los chicos estuvieran bien y luego se dirigió a tratar de dormir un poco después de un día entero de trabajo. Se despertó al escuchar unos ruidos en la planta baja de la casa y maldijo "los ladrones escogieron mal día". Bajó con su arma de reglamento en mano y justo cuando iba llegando a las escaleras escucha que en la sala las voces de los chicos, suelta un bufido y baja las escaleras para toparse con ellos en el piso.  
— Mm… ¿qué se supone que hacen?  
— Hola papá, pues hacemos nuestra rutina diaria antes de comenzar el día  
Al escuchar esto solo pudo ver su reloj que marcaban las 5:14 am. hizo un movimiento con la manos y subió a su cuarto.  
— Deberíamos tratar de hacer menos ruido para que tu padre no se vuelva a despertar.  
— Sí, sería lo mejor  
Al terminar con sus ejercicios, Stiles, se quedó abajo arreglando las cosas mientras Dante tomaba una ducha, justo cuando terminaba de colocar las cosas en su sitio escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y subió, ya era su turno y no podía esperar, estaba muy sudado y pegajoso a eso no se había acostumbrado. Estando en la ducha no pudo evitar pensar que era domingo y mañana regresaría al colegio, no sentía miedo solo un poco de curiosidad por ver cuales serían las reacciones de los que se hacían llamar sus "amigos" al verle. Dejó esos pensamientos para otro momento y terminó de bañarse, tenía mucha hambre para pensar en tonterías. Al terminar de vestirse bajó a la cocina donde ya se encontraba Dante mirando en el refrigerador.  
— A ver cuéntame que hay en el menú de hoy.  
— Pues sacando la abundante carne, solo hay papas y tofu.  
— Creo que eso estaría bien, solo que abría que hacer el menú de mi padre algo diferente ya que luego se iría sin comer.  
Eran las 10:46 am. según indicaba su reloj despertador, no pensó que estaría tan cansado. Se estiró y bajó de la cama, todo estaba muy silencioso, al pasar frente al cuarto de los chicos pudo escuchar a su hijo preguntar qué libro le tocaba leer "en serio, ¿qué le habían hecho a su hijo?". Retomó su camino hacia las escaleras. Ya estando en la cocina vio que en la mesa había un plato tapado supuso que ese era su desayuno, se sirvió un poco de jugo y fue al sillón que se encontraba frente a la TV. Justo a la 1:00 pm. escuchó la puerta abrirse y con ella a los chicos que en pocos segundo estaban a su vista.  
— ¿Cómo están chicos? ¿Mucha lectura, no? —en respuesta ellos se miraron y Stiles fue el que respondió diciendo que con algo había que pasar el tiempo— ¿Qué les parece si para el almuerzo comemos pizza?  
— Con tal que la que nos toque no tenga carne o algún otro animal, acepto.  
El Sheriff no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa ante esa nueva información, sabía que su hijo comía vegetales y verduras, pero no que fuera vegetariano  
— Vaya no sabía... que bueno... fueras, mm… Pue...  
— Si papá te entendemos y las cosas a veces cambian.  
— No sé qué decir... y pensar que el año pasado te comías tu solo una canasta de pollo.  
Evitando seguir con la incómoda conversación, Stiles, siguió su camino hasta la cocina donde se sirvió un poco de agua y luego regresar a la sala, en donde su padre ya se encontraba haciendo los pedidos y Dante solo lo miraba con una sonrisa de burla.

El día siguió su transcurso normal. Stiles y Dante se la pasaban encerrados en el cuarto leyendo sus libros, mientras que el Sheriff salía a una emergencia policial. Al ver que eran las 7:08 pm. y que todo iba para largo decidió llamar a Stiles y decirle que no regresaría a dormir porque todo se había complicado, a lo que su hijo le respondió que no había problema que estaban a punto de ir a dormir, porque mañana comenzarían las clases. Al cortar pudo ver la mirada alegre de su amigo y no sabia si preguntar o mejor ignorarlo, al final ganaron las ganas de saber que pasaba  
— Sé que la respuesta a mi pregunta no me va a gustar mucho pero ¿por qué la risa?  
— Por nada en especial... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
— Será por tu sonrisa salida de la nada...  
— ¡Ah! Pues es fácil, mañana por fin tendremos algo más que hacer que solo leer —con esa inesperada respuesta Stiles solo pudo reír.  
— Ya, mejor vamos a dormir que mañana será un día pesado.  
Acto seguido Stiles apagó las luces y mirando el techo se corrigió "Mañana será un día que muchos no olvidaran". Mientras pensaba esto la sonrisa que permanecía en su rostro fue cambiada por una expresión seria y un brillo extraño en sus ojos indicaba que no pasarían cosas buenas.


	3. Primera impresión

**Notas de la autor: ***Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto espero inspirar a que mas personas escriban sobre estos 2 personajes.

Advertencia: esta historia tiene fragmentos de la primera y segunda temporada, pero NO sigue el mismo orden.  
Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas...

-**Beteo: Stephie-Rowena** que tiene paciencia para corregir mis errores.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-**Letra normal**: dialogo, relato.

-**Letra en cursiva:** pensamientos de los personajes.

**-N/A**: notas de autor.

**Disclaime**r: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

**Capítulo 3: Primera Impresión**

— 5:57 am —dijo al ver la hora que marcaba el despertador, tres minutos y sonaría, pero de qué servía si estaban despiertos. Aún en la cama se estiró un poco y luego se levantó—. Creo que ya deberíamos bajar y hacer una hora de rutina.  
Siguió caminando si esperar respuesta, pues ya sabía que Dante no se opondría a hacer ejercicio, desde el momento en que lo conoció le dio la impresión de que era el único en el internado que disfrutaba de las rutinas diarias a las que los sometían. Cuando estaba apunto de bajar la escalera sintió un leve roce en su hombro, al visualizar lo que le había pasado a lado solo pudo ver la espalda de Dante.

— ¡Lento!

Fue lo único que llegó a escuchar y aceleró el paso. estando en la sala no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron sus rutinas. Cinco minutos para las 7:00 am dejó de hacer los abdominales y le dio aviso a Dante de que subiría a bañarse. Ajustó la regadera para que el agua saliera tibia, no espero y se metió dentro del chorro de agua. Al cabo de unos minutos sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba y sus poros se abrían. En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, pues en la lista de cosas que extrañaba estaba el agua tibia, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

— Muévete, no eres el único que quiere bañarse.

— ¡Ok! ¡Ok! Ya salgo.

Se quitó el resto de jabón que tenía en su cuerpo y cerró la regadera. Con la toalla ya alrededor de su cadera salió del baño, caminó hasta su cuarto y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Dante que ya lo esperaba con su toalla en el hombro.

— Casi no sales del baño, para la próxima mejor entro yo primero.

— Solo fue una pequeña falla en el tiempo.

— ¿Qué, te quedaste dormido debajo del agua?

— Algo así... Pero porque en vez de estar preguntándome cosas no te vas tu a bañar.

Dante solo le dedico una mirada y se dirigió al baño, para ese momento, Stiles, ya se estaba colocando las zapatillas. Cuando Dante salió del baño, Stiles, tenía todo listo y estaba sentado en el sillón esperándolo.

A las 7:35 am ya estaban camino al Instituto, mientras Stiles conducía miraba su alrededor "todo sigue igual".

— Por lo menos las calles siguen iguales

—comentó y Dante no puedo evitar mirarlo un poco extrañado— No me mires así, solo lo digo porque si hubieran cambiado algo... Como soy yo, ya estaríamos perdidos.

Al estar cerca del Instituto, Dante no puedo evitar hacer un comentario.

— Stiles, que las calles no hayan cambiado no quiere decir que las personas de aquí no lo hayan hecho —Stiles solo lo miró y con una gran sonrisa le dijo todo lo que él quería saber.

Al llegar al área de los estacionamientos dejó el Jeep lo más cerca posible de la entrada, apagó el carro, sacó la llave y Dante le pasó su mochila, la cual estaba en el puesto de atrás. En cuanto estaban listos abrieron las puertas y salieron del auto con total calma. Al ver hacia la entrada del Instituto sintió una punzada en el estómago, ahí estaban todos como si nada. Scott de la mano con Allison, Lydia abrazada a Jackson y ahora hasta Isaac estaba con ellos.

— ¡Vaya, qué rápido me encontraron un sustituto! —Dante solo miró en la dirección que Stiles miraba.

— Así que son ellos, no esperaba menos de ti —Stiles solo lo miró y sonrió, no sabía como Dante se podía tomar todo a la ligera—. Bueno, como diría Dagda…

— No trates de persuadirme con eso Dante, yo no vine aquí para que me vean como el mismo de antes.

— ¡Ok! No he dicho nada, pero sí sabes que ya te vieron, ¿verdad?  
Ante esto, Stiles, dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la puerta y ahí estaba todo el grupo mirando hacia su dirección.

Todos estaban en la entrada del Instituto diez minutos antes de la hora. Scott no podía evitar sentirse feliz; había regresado con Allison, por ahora estaba lejos de todo peligro y sobretodo esta temporada el equipo de Lacrosse estaba ganando todos sus partidos. "Qué equipo no ganaría con tres hombres lobos en él". Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que Isaac decía algo sobre Stiles y todos miraban hacia donde él lo hacia. Buscó con la mirada lo que a todos le había llamado la atención y ahí estaba parado junto a su Jeep muy cambiado; cabello crecido, ya no era el chico flaco, ahora en su cuerpo se marcaban músculos y en su cara ya no estaba esa sonrisa que después de un rato molestaba, pero no estaba equivocado y mucho menos alucinando ese era Stiles. ¿Pero quién era el otro chico? ¿Y por qué su amigo tenía un olor diferente?

Al ver que Stiles los miraba sonrió y sus pies comenzaron a moverse hasta donde se encontraba su amigo. Noto que Stiles comenzó a caminar y el otro chico lo seguía, cuando estaban casi al frente uno del otro dejó de caminar e iba a saludarle y preguntarle cómo estaba, pero su sorpresa fue otra cuando vio que Stiles paso a su lado sin si quiera mirarle. Se dio la vuelta y logró ver que tampoco se inmutó en mirar a los demás, solo pudo ver como, ya adentro del Instituto, se perdía entre los demás alumnos seguido del otro sujeto.

Se pusieron a comparar sus horarios y la primeras dos horas de clases eran de Química rieron pues solo había tres materias que no daban juntos y Química no era una de esas. Al entrar en el salón se dirigieron a una de las mesas con dos puestos vacíos y pocos minutos después entraron al salón Scott y su grupo que apenas lo vieron comenzaron a caminar en su dirección, pero fueron interrumpidos por la entrada del Sr. Harris que al mirarle no dudo en poner su cara de molestia  
— Bueno, como algunos pudieron notar tenemos de regreso al joven Stilinski —pronunció su apellido sin mucha emoción, Dante al ver esto se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba el profesor para entregarle la hoja con sus datos y para que verificará que todo estaba en orden—. Creo que ya todos notaron al señor Dante Gwyddyon, esta demás decir que es nuevo en el colegio y que compartirá esta materia con ustedes.  
Dante solo se dirigió a su asiento y antes de sentarse le dedicó una corta sonrisa a Scott y este no supo como tomar aquel gesto.

El día iba pasando sin más acontecimientos que las aburridas clases, hasta que en uno de los recesos Scott encontró a Stiles guardando los libros que ya no utilizaría. Se acercó hasta quedar a su espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres? —al escuchar su pregunta no pudo evitar que algo dentro de él se inquietara.

— Stiles, solo quiero hablar, ya sabes... fue un largo año.

— Sí, un largo año… en el que no me llegó ni una carta tuya y ahora vienes qué quieres hablar conmigo.

— No podía escribir, habían problemas muy serios... —Stiles solo levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios, no podía creer las idioteces que Scott podía decir.

— Claro, esos problemas muy serios que se llaman Allison, pero quién soy yo para hablar de eso.

— ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, nadie me conoce mejor que tu!

— ¿Y pretendes que con esas palabras regrese a ser el chico que siempre se metía en problemas para salvarte la vida?

— Stiles...

— No, espera, mejor aquel chico que tenía que pensar por lo dos para ver como no miramos, ya que tu solo podías pensar en Allison.

— Sabes que no siempre era así…

— No, claro todos mis problemas comenzaron desde que te volviste hombre-lobo —Scott no sabía que decir, nunca pensó que su mejor amigo tuviera esos pensamientos, al ver que Stiles iba a irse interpuso su mano.

— Todavía tenemos cosas que hablar…

— Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo —la sola idea de que Scott lo quisiera parar con una sola mano lo hacía enojar, dio tres pasos atrás—. Me tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase.

— No, de aquí no te vas hasta que hablemos.

No sabía que pasaba, sentía que el ambiente estaba extraño, pero no tenía tiempo para eso y menos cuando su mejor amigo estaba al frente de él y sin querer conversarle por razones que todavía no entendía. Al verlo a los ojos notó que el iris en los ojos de Stiles estaba tan oscuro como la noche y la esclerótica iba perdiendo su color blanco por uno verde caña.

— ¿Stiles, pasa algo? —al escuchar esa pregunta, Stiles, reaccionó y miró al lugar de donde provenía la voz, era Dante el que había llegado.

— No, nada solo guardaba los libros.  
Después de esto volvió su mirada a Scott, con los ojos normales y sin alguna expresión en su rostro empujó la mano que le impedía irse. Al llegar a donde estaba Dante le sonrió y siguió su camino sin esperar al otro chico, quien al notar la mirada perpleja de Scott simplemente lo miró y sin hacer ningún gesto siguió el mismo camino por el que hace un momento Stiles se había ido.

Su primer día de clases había acabado y se dirigían a la salida, específicamente a los estacionamientos, en donde se encontraba su Jeep. Atravesaron las puertas del colegio y lo primero que apareció en el rango de visión de Stiles fue un Camaro negro con el vidrio del copiloto abajo que dejaba ver a su conductor. "Derek". Fue lo único que llegó a pensar.

Mientras esperaba a que Scott, Isaac y Jackson se dignaran a aparecer sintió que el ambiente de un momento a otro había cambiado y que alguien lo estaba mirando. Con un leve movimiento de su cabeza localizó al sujeto que se encontraba justo en la puerta que servía como entrada y salida del Instituto, no pudo evito poner una cara de desagrado, pues si Stiles estaba de regreso eso significaba tener que volver a soportar su molesta actitud.  
Cuando vio movimiento por parte del chico solo pudo pedir paciencia para aguantar las idioteces que le contaría y sobretodo evitar perder la cordura para no matarlo ahí mismo. Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron borrados de su cabeza cuando Stiles pasó al lado de su carro sin siquiera mirarle. Él lo observó mientras caminaba hacia el área de estacionamientos y en ese momento pudo notar la presencia del otro chico que iba junto a él.  
No sabía qué estaba pasando ahí, pero tenía que averiguarlo y sobre todo tendría que averiguar el por qué no sintió ninguna clase de miedo por parte de Stiles, por qué no supo que había regresado justo en el momento en el que puso un pie en Beacon Hills y ese nuevo olor a roble que no solo emanaba de Stiles, sino que también del otro sujeto que le acompañaba.


	4. Sucesos inexplicables

**Notas de la autor:** *Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto espero inspirar a que más personas escriban sobre estos 2 personajes.

**Advertencia:** esta historia tiene fragmentos de la primera y segunda temporada, pero NO sigue el mismo orden.  
Si no te gustan las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no las leas...

**-Beteo: Stephie-Rowena** que tiene paciencia para corregir mis errores.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-**Letra normal:** dialogo, relato.

**-Letra en cursiva:** pensamientos de los personajes.

**-N/A:** notas de autor.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

**Capítulo 4: Sucesos Inexplicables**

Los días iban pasando sin más complicaciones, de vez en cuando alguna mirada furtiva, pero ningún acercamiento por parte de Scott o su grupo de amigos. Con el tiempo a la única que no le negó acercarse fue a Lydia ya que fuese lo que fuese ella siempre estuvo con él, era la única que no se olvidaba de escribirle, aunque fuera para desahogarse por los problemas que tenía con Jackson o por no saber como lidiar con la información recién adquirida acerca de la existencia de algunas criaturas.

Sabían que dentro y fuera del colegio eran vigilados, pero eso no les importaba ya que en el lugar donde más pasaban el tiempo era en la casa. Habían momentos en los cuales iban a pasear por el bosque y Derek los seguía de lejos, pero por más que él fuera un alfa siempre lograban perderle por la gran cantidad de robles a sus alrededores.

Para Derek no era lógico nada de lo que estaba pasando; ser burlado en su territorio no era algo que podía aceptar. Comprendía que el olor de Stiles y el otro chico se mezclara con los árboles de roble, lo que no podía aceptar era el no escucharles. Después de horas buscándoles los volvía a localizar cuando estaban de regreso en el jeep.  
El vigilar a Stiles y tratar de encontrarles en el bosque se había convertido en rutina para Derek. Por más lejos que se encontrara de ellos siempre se percataban de que él los estaba siguiendo y de un momento a otro les perdía el rastro.  
Habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzó a seguirles y no había cambio, hasta el viernes donde el otro chico había seguido su camino hacia el bosque y Stiles se había quedado parado delante de la cerca mirando hacia donde él se encontraba escondido.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Eran las primeras palabras que Stiles le dirigía a él, llenas de algo que podía reconocer como odio, pero eso ahora no era importante. Salió de su escondite y camino hacia donde se encontraba Stiles y justo cuando sabía que ya le podía escuchar respondió a la pregunta de Stiles.

— Saber qué esconden tu y ese amigo misterioso.

— ¿Esconder? —el chico no evito burlarse de la respuesta que le habían dado—. ¿En serio crees que le tenemos que esconder algo a alguien?

Mientras escuchaba la respuesta de Stiles, Derek le prestaba atención a los latidos de su corazón; no había palpitaciones que le indicaran miedo, solo tranquilidad. Su rostro no mostraba expresiones amables y lo único que reconocía aún en este Stiles era su sarcasmo.  
Se acercó unos pasos más a Stiles dispuesto a sacarle toda la información, así fuera por las malas.

— ¿Me vas a decir lo que quiero o tendré que hacer que me des una explicación? —comenzó a acortar la poca distancia que tenían y el iris en sus ojos perdió su color habitual y fue remplazado por el rojo, al ver la expresión de miedo en la cara de Stiles confirmo que seguía siendo el mismo niño miedoso, le cogió por la nuca y le giro el brazo hacia la espalda— ¿Ahora si me vas a contestar? —pudo escuchar una pequeña carcajada por parte de Stiles y en el momento en que parecía que le contestaría, se escuchó un rugido felino que provenía del bosque, en ese justo momento escuchó como las palpitaciones de Stiles se aceleraban y luego de un rápido movimiento ya no lo tenía sujeto al ver que se iba a escapar reaccionó y le logró coger de la muñeca— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— De verdad que ustedes los lobos son algo molestos —al escuchar lo que Stiles había dicho Derek apretó más el agarre en la muñeca— En serio, Derek, no tengo que perder el tiempo contigo.

Luego de escuchar esto sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cayó de rodillas algo mareado. Pudo sentir como Stiles se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura y le sujetaba de la barbilla, al toparse con sus ojos no eran los mismo que hasta hace un rato, los que veía eran felinos.

— Solo te lo digo una vez mas, no te metas en mis asuntos.

Cuando Stiles lo soltó pudo escuchar un segundo rugido y con esto las palpitaciones aceleradas del corazón de Stiles. Aún de rodillas pudo ver como saltaba la cerca y corría hasta adentrarse en el bosque, en el momento en que ya no lo podía ver el dolor en el pecho desapareció junto con el mareo. Se quedó un rato así pensando en lo sucedido, por primera vez no sabía lo que estaba pasando, había perdido la noción del tiempo y solo pudo reaccionar al escuchar el llamado de Scott que le indicaba que estaba en su casa. Se levantó y antes de marcharse echó un último vistazo al bosque en el que ahora se podía sentir el ambiente de tensión.

Al llegar a su casa encontró a toda la manada reunida y esperándolo.

— ¿Qué esta pasando? —fue lo primero que preguntó al verlos.

— Hay problemas —Scott fue el que respondió su pregunta—, un grupo de hombres lobos mataron a un hombre y huyeron por el bosque en dirección a Cape Cod —Derek se quedo pensando un momento.

— Solo hay que reforzar la vigilancia y evitar que entren en nuestro territorio, aparte de eso no veo dónde está el problema —siguió su camino hacia la puerta que le daba paso al interior de la casa.

— El problema está en que cuando pensé que los estaba alcanzando dejaron de moverse y su rastro no salía del bosque —en ese momento Derek dejó de caminar hacia su casa.

— Ese sí es un problema…

Dividió el grupo en dos; Scott, Allison e Isaac en el primer grupo y en el otro Jackson, Lydia y él. Pasó una hora cuando escuchó el aullido de Scott dando aviso a que había encontrado algo. Su grupo se encaminó hacia el área, al llegar se encontró con olor a sangre de distintas personas, para ser más específico de hombres-lobos. Uno de los rastros de sangre llevaba hasta un árbol algo viejo, lo miraron por un rato sin entender nada hasta que entre sus raíces se pudo ver un brillo. Toda la manada se acercó a ver qué era, al descubrirlo Allison y Lydia se alejaron del área algo perturbadas y solo escucharon cuando Scott confirmaba que era un hombre-lobo. Por el olor de la sangre pudieron saber que se trataban de 13 hombres-lobos a los que intentaron sacar de entre las raíces mas les fue imposible, era como si el árbol se los impidiese. Al no poder más, regresaron a la casa Hale donde trataron de encontrar una explicación a todo lo sucedido, pero por más vueltas que le daban al asunto ninguno llegaba a una conclusión.

— Si Stiles estuviera aquí para esta hora ya tendríamos una respuesta —dijo Scott un poco desanimado.

Nadie hizo algún comentario al respecto y aunque le costara reconocerlo Scott tenía razón; en esos momentos Stiles era el único que podía hallar la respuesta con ayuda de su portátil. Este pensamiento también trajo el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la tarde. "¿_Solo era una ilusión por culpa del mareo o había visto unos ojos felinos donde se suponían debían estar los de Stiles_?" De verdad todo era tan confuso, era una de esas pocas veces en donde no tenía el control de la situación. Se estaban enfrentando a un nuevo enemigo o los cazadores habían encontrado una nueva forma de matarlos.  
Después de una hora sin poder tener una respuesta lógica decidieron que seguirían con la reunión el siguiente día, pues ya algunos tenían que regresar a sus casas.

Cuando ya todos se habían ido, hasta Isaac que por algún motivo que no conocía le pidió a Scott quedarse a dormir en su casa, sus pensamientos lo invadieron y es que todo el tiempo que había pasado desde lo del kanima no lo había sido tranquilo; tenía sus días en donde alguna manada intentaban invadir su territorio y tenían que defenderlo, pero esto que ni siquiera sabía qué era sobrepasaba todo lo que él conocía. Y a eso había que sumarle Stiles y su nueva "actitud"; antes lo encontraba irritante y le daban ganas de arrancarle la lengua, pero ahora no sabia qué sentía, pues el chico ya no le temía. Las amenazas no funcionaban y sobre todo sabía defenderse de una manera que nunca imaginó. En el encuentro de la tarde le pareció ver al mismo chico que se había ido hace un año y en su interior una parte se estaba burlando por el teatro que pensó que estaba montando y otra parte se decepcionó pensando que había perdido tanto tiempo por el gusto si, no hay que negarlo que Stiles lo engañara haciéndole pensar que le tenía miedo, le había lastimado su ego y sobretodo lo enfureció. Y si antes lo vigilaba, de ahora en adelante sería su sombra.


	5. vigilancia e imaginacion

Notas de la autor: *Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto espero inspirar a que mas personas escriban sobre estos 2 personajes.

Advertencia: esta historia tiene fragmentos de la primera y segunda temporada, pero NO sigue el mismo orden.  
Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas...

-Beteo: Stephie-Rowena que tiene paciencia para corregir mis errores.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

Capítulo 5: vigilancia e imaginación

Los días iban pasando y ya Derek no solo los seguía cuando iban al bosque, ahora también estacionaba su carro frente a la escuela y los seguía sin disimulo alguno a donde fueran. Siempre mantenía la distancia, pero ya no se escondía como antes, a Stiles no le molestaba ni incomodaba ya que por ahora solo tenían que viajar de la escuela a la casa.  
Por su parte Scott como segundo al mando, estaba a cargo de cuidar del territorio y eso era algo que por más que Scott pensara no encontraba solución ¿por qué la obsesión tan repentina de Derek por Stiles?  
El martes por la tarde en medio de su vigilancia vio como el jeep de Stiles se desviaba de su ruta habitual, este los siguió como lo hacía desde hace más de una semana, los minutos pasaron y el destino al que se dirigían Stiles y su amigo estaba a su vista "¿En serio?¿La biblioteca?". Se quedó dentro de su carro ya que desde ahí podía escuchar claramente lo que hablaran, las horas iban pasando y el seguía afuera esperando a que pasara algo que dejara a los dos chicos al descubierto, pero lo único que escuchaba desde que estaba hay sentado era acerca de los trabajos de Química que tenían que entregar.  
En las horas que había estado ahí sentado pudo escuchar al viejo Stiles, él que hablaba de todo y de nada, la verdad no entendía como ese chico llamado Dante podía soportar por tanto tiempo los discursos sin sentidos de Stiles, él no soportaba ni medio segundo y mucho menos cuando el chico no terminaba un tema y ya comenzaba a hablar de otra cosa, no pudo evitar recordar ese momento en la piscina donde Stiles sin importarle su vida lo mantuvo flotando durante horas, de momento escuchó como los chicos recogían sus cosas y todo pensamiento quedo atrás. Notó que una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios, sacudió su cabeza, no había nada bueno por el que sonreír encendió su carro y espero a que el jeep que desde hace tiempo estaba siguiendo comenzara su marcha hacia su siguiente destino.

O-O-O-O-O

En su recorrido junto a Isaac, Scott decidió ir al lugar donde anteriormente habían encontrado los cuerpos de los hombres-lobos, entre las raíces del viejo árbol ya no había rastro de que algún cuerpo hubiera estado allí, los alrededores del árbol donde semanas atrás solo había tierra seca estaba llena de flores de muchos colores y en sí el árbol que parecía apunto de caerse estaba lleno de hojas y más vivo que nunca.

— ¿No crees que es extraño que hace una semana atrás, este lugar era algo tétrico? Y ahora es tan cálido y se siente lleno de vida —no sabía a que venía el comentario de Isaac, pero si sentía la paz y seguridad que daba ese lugar.

— Es mejor irnos de aquí, no hay nada y queda mucho terreno que cubrir —fue lo único que dijo Scott antes de seguir su marcha.  
La verdad, no entendía porque él tenía que ser el segundo al mando. La verdad, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era estar junto a Allison, ya que no la había visto en todo el día. Dejó de correr al percibir el olor de nuevos intrusos en el territorio solo que estos habían bordeado el bosque y regresado a Cape Cod. Cuando se enteraran de que sus amigos estaban muertos iba haber problemas, siguió el recorrido hasta cubrir todo el territorio que le tocaba cubrir a él y a Isaac, regresaron lo más rápido posible a la casa Hale donde ya se encontraba Jackson.

— ¿Por qué demoraron tanto, se detuvieron en alguna parte del bosque a hacer cochinadas? —dijo Jackson mirando a Isaac, quien miraba hacia el suelo como si estuviera pasando algo mucho más interesante ahí abajo, no se molesto en mirar a Scott ya que sabía lo despistado que podía llegar a ser el chico por más que el comentario fuera lo más directo posible— ¿Algo nuevo? En mi área no había nada —dijo esta vez mirando a Scott que al parecer seguía tratando de descifrar el comentario anterior.

— ¡Eh! Ah sí, si hubo movimiento en el área que nos tocó, pero nada complicado.  
Sentados en el porche sin saber que era la siguiente cosa que tenían que hacer, vieron como el carro de Allison se acercaba hasta quedar estacionado a lado del de Jackson, en el interior del carro también estaba Lydia. Antes de que las chicas llegaran a donde estaban sentados, Isaac, se disculpó diciendo que había olvidado que tenía algo que hacer y se marchó sin decir más, de momento la actitud de Isaac le pareció un poco extraña a Scott, pero todas sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas en el momento en que sintió los brazos de su novia alrededor de él.

O-O-O-O-O

Isaac caminaba sin rumbo fijo solo repasaba en su mente lo que estaba sintiendo, era cierto que desde hacia mucho tiempo veía a Scott como su primer y verdadero amigo, sabía que Derek se preocupaba por él aunque no lo demostraba, pero con Scott de verdad que era diferente siempre lo trataba de una manera que nadie lo había hecho. Meses atrás comenzó a sentir la necesidad de estar más cerca de él y no sabía por qué, incluso semanas atrás todo empeoró; ver a Scott con Allison le molestaba, no entendía por qué o más bien estaba ignorando lo que su corazón le gritaba cada vez que lo tenia cerca.

No tenía que ser adivino para saber que Jackson ya sabía lo que le estaba pasando y solo esperaba que el chico se haya percatado gracias a sus sentidos lobunos o por su manera de percibir las cosas, rogaba que fuera eso y no que se le notará mucho ya que lo que menos quería era que se revelaran sus sentimientos y perder la amistad de Scott.  
De un momento a otro sintió como algo lo golpeaba y lo hacia volar hasta chocar con un árbol, lo primero que paso por su mente fue llamar a su manada, pedir ayuda.

Un aullido se escuchó, Scott y Jackson que aún seguían con Allison y Lydia en la casa Hale, escucharon claramente el llamado y sin dar explicaciones más que decirle a las chicas que no se alejarán de la casa, salieron rumbo al bosque; por su parte Derek se debatía entre dejar las cosas en manos de Scott o ir a ver cuál era el peligro. Golpeó el volante, encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha hasta un lugar cercano al bosque donde estacionó el auto ya que era mejor ir corriendo. Le costó poco tiempo llegar al lugar de donde provenía el llamado ahí estaban Scott, Isaac y Jackson los tres mirando a diferentes lugares, pero espaldas con espaldas para evitar alguna sorpresa del enemigo justo como él les había enseñado, no tardo en sentir el movimiento a su alrededor estaban rodeados. "En verdad que esto es malo". Sintió un movimiento detrás de él y en pocos segundos alguien lo trató de golpear, pero fue más rápido colocándose junto a sus betas y esperó al siguiente ataque.

Ahí estaban, esta vez eran 20 hombres-lobos en busca de venganza pensando que ellos habían matado a sus otros hermanos por haber matado en su territorio, Derek golpeaba a uno y otros lo atacaban haciéndole más daño del que podía resistir, pero no podía rendirse él era el Alpha, tenía que seguir aguantando y más cuando sus betas estaban en peligro.  
Scott, Isaac y Jackson apenas se mantenían en pie intentaban defenderse mientras intentaban llegar a donde se encontraba su Alpha que en esos momentos estaba siendo atacado por 8 betas de los 20 que habían llegado, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a donde se encontraba Derek fueron tumbados.

— Les tocara ver como su Alpha muere —por primera vez escuchaban la voz de uno de los hombres-lobos que los atacaban y no era para darle una buena noticia, vieron como el hombre se acercaba a donde se encontraba Derek que estaba siendo agarrado por dos sujetos.  
"_Ya no había nada que hacer_" fue lo que pensó Derek cuando el sujeto se paró al frente de él, estaba muy lastimado como para poder moverse y con lo poco que podía hacer solo le quedaba mirar la cara del que iba hacer su verdugo. Sabía que iba a morir y eso no le importaba aunque no lo demostrara se preocupaba más por sus betas, los chicos que desde hacia un tiempo compartían la vida con él, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Vio como el hombre frente a él alzaba la mano justo a la altura de su cuello. Habían pasado unos segundos y no veía movimiento en el sujeto alzó la vista para toparse con una expresión de dolor en el rostro del hombre, para cuando reaccionó vio como los chicos que lo sujetaban caían en el suelo sujetándose las cabezas. Trató de moverse pero no podía, el dolor no lo dejaba, miró a su alrededor, no sentía nada, no veía nada que le explicara qué podía estar pasando. Escuchó un leve crujido y vio como unas raíces arrastraban el cuerpo del hombre que casi le quita la vida, miró hacia la dirección de donde venían las raíces y pudo ver un par de ojos, unos que anteriormente había visto, trató de moverse e ir hasta donde estaban esos brillantes ojos, pero todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar, el golpe al caer de lleno en el suelo le hizo perder el conocimiento.

Sentía que lo sacudían y luego escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba, al abrir los ojos la luz del sol lo dejó ciego por un momento y volvió a cerrarlos, cuando sintió que podía volvió a abrirlos, pero esta vez colocó una mano para que el sol no le volviera a molestar "¿Sigo con vida?". Miró a su alrededor, no había nada que le indicase que hubo una pelea.

— ¿Qué pasó? —fue lo primero que preguntó al ponerse de pie.

— La verdad, no sabemos —fue la respuesta de Scott.

— Nosotros nos acabamos de despertar —esta vez fue Jackson quien habló.

— ¿Tu recuerdas algo? —le preguntó Scott a Isaac que estaba muy callado.

— No, yo perdí el conocimiento antes que... ¿Derek como evitaste que nos mataran? —preguntó Isaac cambiando el tema.  
Cuando los otros dos betas miraron a Derek por que este no respondía vieron que el Alpha estaba muy pensativo, este solo los miró.

— Mejor regresamos a la casa —fue todo lo que dijo Derek antes de comenzar a caminar.  
"_¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?_". Derek seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y sus betas solo lo miraban, no comprendían qué le pasaba. Comenzaron su camino hacia la casa Hale sin notar que a lo lejos eran observados.

— En serio, no cambias —dijo Dante con una sonrisa.

— Es verdad, sigo actuando sin pensar —respondió Stiles rascándose la cabeza.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios :)


	6. Chapter 6

**El inicio de todo**

Summary:

En este punto muchos acontecimientos pueden hacer que Stiles dude sobre lo que en verdad siente hacia sus amigos.

Notes:

Como dije al principio la actitud de los personajes van a ir cambiando a medida que la historia avanza.. Ejemplo la actitud de Stiles obvio que tiene que cambiar para que se de el Sterek

Notas de la autor: *Esta es una historia Sterek escrita para divertirme, entretener y que tanto me gustan estos 2 personajes. Sry por la demora me quede sin beta… si a alguien le intereza… mandarm un MP

Advertencia: esta historia tiene fragmentos de la primera y segunda temporada, pero NO sigue el mismo orden.

Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas...

**-Beteo: Stephie-Rowena** beteo este cap... pero ya no podra... si a alguien le intereza decirme pliz

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Letra entre " ": pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

Capítulo 6:

El día después del incidente, Derek tomó la decisión de parar la vigilancia de Stiles y su amigo para otro momento, pues había descuidado su papel como el alpha y muestra de eso es que casi lo matan a él junto con sus betas.

Eso era otra cosa que le carcomía, sabía que lo vivido no fue su imaginación. Sí, estaba muy lastimado por los golpes recibidos, pero no por eso había alucinado esos ojos en forma gatuna con brillo color verde, esos ojos ya los había visto, un "click" en su cabeza relacionó todo.

— ¡Claro!

Stiles resoplaba mientras estaba acostado en su cama "una semana, trece horas, cuarenta minutos y quince segundos".

— Deberías buscarlo —dijo Dante sonriendo.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó algo confundido Stiles

— ¿En serio, tenemos que aclarar lo que tú ya sabes?

— La verdad, no sé de qué me hablas —y al terminar de decir eso, Stiles se movió hasta su portátil dando por terminada la conversación.

Riendo, como siempre, Dante regresó su mirada al libro que estaba leyendo, desde que conoció a Stiles le llamó la atención su forma de ser, le parecía gracioso y eso fue lo que lo impulso a hacerse amigo del chico. Sabía que era único, no todas las personas son totalmente fieles y, a pesar de que con el tiempo, Stiles decía que detestaba a todos los que habían sido sus amigos, él podía ver en su corazón que no era cierto. Se podía decir que era resentimiento y eso era algo que con una charla se podía arreglar "pero claro, el chico tenía que ser terco" ya luego vería qué hacer.

Stiles observaba la pantalla de su portátil sin prestarle atención al contenido que había en ella. La verdad, sí sabía a lo que se refería Dante, pero era algo imposible. Desde el momento en que su vida se cruzó con la de Derek pudo ver en sus ojos la molestia por tenerlo cerca.

Sí, era cierto que había hecho de todo por él, incluso arriesgar su vida, y por un momento creyó que estaba funcionado, pero no fue así. Luego de un tiempo el alpha se olvidó de todo lo que había ocurrido y quedaron como en el principio.

El saber que regresaría a casa fue un golpe que no se esperaba aún. Sabía que tenía que regresar en algún momento más tarde, no tan rápido, porque psicológicamente no estaba preparado para regresar, pero qué podía hacer. Aún sentía esa punzada de abandono esa que comenzó a crecer cuando los meses fueron pasando y solo llegaban cartas de Lydia; no eran del todo alentadoras, mas bien eran de esas donde la chica se desahogaba, pero por lo menos le escribía y le hacía saber que ella se acordaba de que existía.

No hay que mentir. Sí, después de cierto tiempo esas cartas le molestaban se sentía como escribirle a la tía Nancy(1) y ya tenía suficientes problemas para tratar de resolver los de ella.

— ¡Hey! —Stiles pasó su mirada por la habitación hasta que logró encontrar a Dante parado en la puerta. La verdad es que no evitó auto-preguntarse en qué momento su amigo se había movido hasta ese lugar

— ¿Qué pasa? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar al ver a su amigo parado en el marco de la puerta observándole.

— Llevó más de cinco minutos hablándote y tú sigues en el aire con esa cara de bobo totalmente patentada.

Stiles solo se dedicó a poner su cara de sorpresa por el "insulto", a veces la sonrisa que siempre estaba presente en la cara de su amigo le hacía dudar en momentos como este.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Hey, Stiles! Te fuiste otra vez…

— ¿¡Hmm!? Ah… sí, dime ¿qué paso?

—Te estoy diciendo que iré a ver qué tan avanzado esté el roble —al terminar de informar a Stiles se separó del marco de la puerta para dirigirse hacia su destino

— ¡Esperame! —exclamó mientras se ponía de pies para acompañar a su amigo.

— Stiles, solo voy a ver. No creo que me demore más de treinta minutos, no es como si no me supiera defender ¿o sí?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo la sonrisa despreocupada. Encogiéndose de hombros dejó que su amigo se fuera, igual le servía que se fuera así tenía más tiempo para pensar sin tener que disimular que estaba leyendo algo en su portátil.

A Dante no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a donde se encontraba el futuro roble sagrado en donde Esus(2) llegaría y ellos podrían adorarle. La verdad pensó que sería difícil hacer un roble sagrado y más sabiendo los sacrificios que tenían que hacer. Al principio la idea no le había gustado a Stiles y ofreció que solo hicieran un altar, cosa que se podía hacer, pero no sería lo mismo. Y sí, se sorprendió cuando aparecieron esos hombres-lobos con esas ansias de matar y Stiles no dudó en usarlos como sacrificios.

Mirando a su alrededor no evitó esbozar una sonrisa; todo era lindo, lleno de vida "solo pensar que hacía un tiempo atrás ese lugar era macabro" solo tenían que esperar un poco más. Echando un último vistazo al lugar se dirigió al pueblo, ya estaba aburrido de estar encerrado, sabía que se podía topar con unos de los "ex-amigos" de Stiles, pero si podía distraerse de una forma que no fuera leyendo "esos libros de bellas artes, filosofía, oratoria, latín y griego." lo aceptaría sin dudarlo.

Al llegar al pueblo miró todo lo que este le ofrecía, no era mucho, pero algo bueno podía encontrar ahí. Y de verdad que Teutates(3) lo quería, pues en la puerta de la cafetería del pueblo estaba ese mismo chico que veía en algunas clases, pero al que no se podía acercar porque siempre estaba acompañado del chico que Stiles señaló como Jackson "de verdad que los Dioses me aman". Ok, ok tal vez fue coincidencia que el chico estuviera solo o más bien el destino, y la verdad no lo iba a desaprovechar, caminando hasta estar justo detrás del chico puso su mejor sonrisa.

— Hola, ¿te llamas Danny ? ¿verdad? —desde el primer día de clases había tenido la necesidad de hablarle y es que un chico con buen cuerpo y de buenos sentimientos es difícil de encontrar. Pudo notar en la cara del chico algo de nervios, definitivamente esperaba que esos nervios no fueran porque alguien le había dicho cosas malas de él.

— Eh... no, digo sí, si me llamo Danny —era raro que el chico nuevo que solo hablaba con Stiles se le acercará y sobre todo que ya supiera su nombre "¿y que tenía que decir o hacer?" el chico es muy guapo y eso no era un misterio para ninguna de las chicas en el colegio y mucho menos para él.

— Mucho gusto, me llamo Dante —dijo mientras le tendía una mano al otro chico el cual se la estrecho— Qué coincidencia, yo viniendo a esta cafetería para tratar de hacer un nuevo amigo y tú que estás aquí en la puerta y "solo" —la verdad, no quería hacer énfasis en el solo, pero que más podía hacer— ¿Y esperas a alguien? O… puedes entrar y tomar algo conmigo... Claro, si no es molestia —tenían que darle un premio a la sonrisa más tierna y a la vez mas seductora a ese chico porque hacer tartamudear a alguien más alto que él, eso tendría que quedar para la historia.

— Bueno, la verdad si espero a alguien —contestó Danny.

— ¡Hmm! Ni modo, es una lástima —el evitar mostrar la decepción en su rostro sería engañarse a sí mismo porque el ser rechazado después de poner su mejor sonrisa no era un buen augurio.

— ¡Espera! Si po-podemos tomar a-algo —carraspeó para poder continuar—. Igual estoy esperando a mi mejor amigo hace más de media hora y si en ese tiempo no ha llegado puede que demore mucho más.

Y ahí estaba su boca reclamando la sonrisa que se había borrado al pensar que le estaban rechazando la invitación. Caminaron hacia dentro de la cafetería uno pensando que estaba alucinando ya que un chico realmente guapo lo había invitado a "¿a qué lo había invitado, era una cita?" El sonrojarse no estaba en sus planes y esperaba que Dante no lo viera ya suficiente había tenido con tartamudear, por su parte Dante esperaba dar la mejor impresión en su primera ¿cita? No, esta no podía ser una cita, esto más bien era una invitación de reconocimiento para saber que terreno estaba pisando y si el chico que estaba con él le dejaba acercarse, entonces le pediría una cita una que nunca olvidaría y que lo uniría.

En medio de su charla sobre sus vidas donde Dante había contado que casi toda su vida la paso en el campamento militar donde conoció a Stiles y Danny sobre su orientación sexual y como había sido aceptada por todos. Era perfecto el sentir que solo habían pasado segundos hablando de sus vidas era maravilloso, pero por qué siempre alguien lo devolvía a la tierra de un estrellón.

— Danny, que te dije de hablar con chicos raros —ver a su mejor amigo sentado con ese chico no le daba buena espina y es que desde que llego junto con Stilinski todo era extraño sin contar que no hablaba con nadie más y ya tenía suficiente con soportar que su novia cruzará algunas palabras con ellos.

— Bueno, Danny creo que mejor me voy, no quiero causarte problemas y espero volver a charlar contigo —mientras se levantaba dirigió su mirada a Jackson dándole una sonrisa que el otro no pudo descifrar—Nos vemos, hombre-lobo —esto último lo dijo bajando la voz solo para que los oídos de Jackson pudieran escucharlo.

¿Será que había escuchado mal? No, definitivamente no, ese chico lo había llamado hombre-lobo. Esto tenía que hablarlo con la manada, en serio esta vez Stilinski se había pasado al decirle a un extraño lo que ellos eran. Sin pensarlo dos veces marcó el número de Scott, ya que si le decía a Derek este podría ir y rajarle la garganta a Stilinski sin pensarlo, y eso sería un problema más.

Al contestar su celular lo único que escucho de Jackson fue que reuniera a los demás en la casa Hale en quince minutos y luego el pitido que indicaba que la llamada había terminado. "Jackson pidiendo una reunión, eso es raro" resopló sabiendo que eso solo significaba una cosa: problemas.

Para cuando todos estaban reunidos excepto por Derek, porque nadie lo había podido localizar. Jackson dijo sin ninguna anticipación lo que había pasado con el nuevo amigo de Stiles. Scott no lo creía, sí, era verdad que Stiles no les hablaba, pero decirle a otra persona ese secreto sabiendo que los pone en peligro es otra cosa.

—La verd...

—Eso ya lo sabía —fue interrumpido por Lydia, quien estaba sacudiéndose la ropa—Es verdad que Dante sabe sobre los hombres-lobos y demás bichos raros antes de que Stiles le dijera. No sé cómo, solo me lo ha insinuado —y ahí iba el cubo de agua fría encima de Scott— No es para tanto, si quisiera el chico ya habría hecho algo, pero solo se dedica a ignorarlo.

— En cierto punto es verdad lo que dice Lydia —esta vez fue Allison la que habló mirándolos a todos—. Simplemente dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso y veamos qué pasa.

—Y esto hay que decírselo a Derek —dijo Isaac con duda sabiendo de lo que era capaz su Alpha si se enteraba.

Por un momento todos se miraron tratando de ver quien respondía.

— Por ahora solo queda entre nosotros, si las cosas se ponen peor se lo decimos y yo asumiré la responsabilidad.

—dijo Scott encogiéndose de hombros

Ya lo sabía no había duda de eso y tenía que encontrar la forma de hablar con él. Hacía más de dos horas que dejó de dar vueltas en el porche de su casa y se encaminó hacia el bosque.

Anteriormente intentó rastrear a Stiles y a su amigo, sabía que era difícil. Pero ahora que todos los cabos estaban atados, su lobo interior le exigía tener al chico frente a frente y algo en él estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Aburrido de auto flagelarse con sus pensamientos y de esperar a que Dante se diera el lujo de aparecer, salió de su casa rumbo al bosque. En verdad tenía ganas de ver que tan avanzado estaba el roble y solo esperaba que estos últimos sacrificios bastarán.

Hasta ahora solo habían matado hombres-lobos por defender Beacon Hills y sí tal vez… Ok está bien, también los mató para impedir la muerte de las personas que en algún momento de su vida habían significado mucho "o seguían significando mucho".

—Sabes, cuando entras aquí se me hace difícil encontrarte, pero en el momento en que bajas la guardia ese olor tan peculiar a roble se va y queda ese que es tan dulce que dan ganas de morderte —Derek no tenía idea porqué había dicho eso, pero de algo sí que estaba seguro; mientras caminaba en el bosque tratando de que sus sentidos detectaran algo y en algún momento pudo sentir ese aroma que muchas veces atrás había percibido bajo el olor a roble de Stiles.

No se puso a pensar y dejo que el lobo mandará, tenía que llegar al origen de ese aroma y reclamar a la persona que lo emanaba como suya, para cuando llegó al lugar su sorpresa no fue mucha al saber que era Stiles "su Stiles"

Derek se acercó mucho más de lo necesario para opinión de Stiles, pero más que miedo estaba confuso. ¿Por qué Derek lo miraba así? No estaba listo para esto, Definitivamente no.

—Stiles, me sorprendes ni una muestra de miedo, pero como tenerle miedo a alguien que puedes manejar con solo pensarlo —mientras Derek hablaba miraba los ojos de Stiles que no daban muestra de sorpresa o algún otro sentimiento.

"Stiles controlate" pensaba mientras miraba esos ojos llenos de ¿deseo? Nah, Derek ya le había demostrado que tanto lo repudiaba "solo es tu imaginación".

Para cuando pudo reaccionar tenía las manos de Derek en su cintura y sus labios moviéndose encima de los suyos y ¡wow! todos esos momentos imaginándose que tan bien besaba Derek se quedaban cortos. Sí, tal vez luego se arrepienta pero que más da si ya le está respondiendo el beso y sus manos se han movido solas hasta el cuello del Alpha, sus labios entran en una batalla por el dominio tratando de obtener todo lo posible uno del otro, siente como la suave lengua de Derek rosa sus labios en medio del beso pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en su boca y la verdad no sabe si es momento de parar el beso o dejar que todo siga y no pensar en las consecuencias. Todos sus pensamientos son truncados en el momento que siente como su labio inferior es mordido haciéndolo soltar un gemido, cosa que Derek aprovecha y adentra su lengua reclamando lo que por derecho le pertenece. Derek sabe que tienen que separarse para tomar aire, pero no quiere porque luego de esto tan maravilloso sabe que tiene que pedir explicaciones y es lo que menos quiere.

Poco a poco alejan sus labios, pero a Derek le cuesta alejarse por lo que deja sus frentes pegadas, quiere sentir el aliento de Stiles en su rostro lo quiere todo del chico y fue un idiota al no darse cuenta hasta ahora o tal vez si se había percatado de sus sentimientos, pero por miedo a que en un ataque lo podía perder decidió que lo mejor era alejarlo y sabe que es egoísta. Sí, lo es. Acaba de descubrir que él chico puede defenderse y ahora si lo reclama como suyo, solo espera que no sea tarde y Stiles tenga como pareja al otro chico. El solo pensar eso hace que sienta una puñalada de dolor en el corazón.

Siente como es sacudido, el como Stiles lo aleja y no entiende porqué, al mirarlo a la cara puede notar que este mira hacia detrás de él con cara de pocos amigos y sigue sin entender.

— La verdad siento interrumpir esta velada tan maravillosa, pero debemos llevarnos al Beirdd(4) y castigarlo por asesinar a los betas de nuestra manada.

—No sé de qué estás hablando — Derek no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo el hombre de mediana edad frente a ellos cuando decía que se tenía que llevar al "Beirdd".

— Creo que no te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? Pues vamos hacer más claros: venimos por el chico detrás de ti. Ahora como entiendes y como Alpha de este territorio tienes que entregarlo.

— Sobre mi cadáver —dijo Derek mientras sus ojos tomaban esa tonalidad rojo sangre y luego soltó un aullido de advertencia hacia el hombre.

— Eso lo puedo arreglar —dijo el hombre riendo—. Definitivamente esto será divertido.

Aclaraciones:

1- escribirle a la tía Nancy: es una sección de los periódicos donde las personas envían cartas con sus problemas y "la tia nancy" les responde.

2-Esus: es un dios principal galo de la mitología celta famoso por su representación en el bloque del pilar de los Nautae. Era considerado una divinidad propiamente de la naturaleza. También es conocido como Señor

3-Teutates: (también llamado Tutatis) es la deidad de la unidad tribal masculina del panteón galo según la antigua mitología celta. Fue el antecesor de los hombres y su legislador, guardián, árbitro así como el defensor de sus pueblos. Formaba parte de los tres "dioses de la noche" celtas citados por Lucano en La Farsalia junto a Esus y a Taranis. También conocido como Dios del Pueblo.

4-Beirdd (bardo): se dice que para llegar a ser druida habia que pasar por otros 2 rangos el Obydd (Vate): Rango inicial, luego el Beirdd Llegaban a ese rango luego de una prueba verdaderamente ardua, que por lo general consistía en una competencia mágica con algún otro estudiante. Estudiaban magia de mayor rango, música, bellas artes, filosofía, oratoria y en esta etapa aprendían versos, y por lo general también latín y griego.

(Podían tardar hasta 20 años en sus estudios, dependiendo de la inteligencia de cada uno.) Y por ultimo llegaban a ser el Derwyddon (Druidas): ellos eran sacerdotes, jueces, consejeros reales y populares, místicos, magos y profetas. Considerados como los más respetables de los tres rangos.


	7. Chapter 7

Notas de la autor: *Esta es una nueva historia de Sterek y con esto busco divertirme, pasar un buen rato y entretener a los lectores de esta página.

Advertencia: esta historia tiene fragmentos de la primera y segunda temporada, pero NO sigue el mismo orden.

Si no te gusta las historias con contenido de parejas Slash "GAY" no la leas...

-Beteo: Necesito una

Aclaraciones de lectura:

-Letra entre " ": pensamientos de los personajes.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf No me pertenecen a excepción de Dante todo lo demás le pertenece a Jeff Davis y a la MTV.

Capítulo 7: Love and War

Habían pasado treinta minutos desde que dieron fin a la reunión de la manada (sin el alpha en dicha reunión) y las chicas se habían excusado diciendo que ya tenían planes "algo así con tener que ir de compras" al quedar solos Scott propuso un partido de lacrosse estilo hombres-lobos al que Isaac se negó por alguna razón que Scott no entendía y le preocupaba; desde que comenzaron a compartir el chico poco a poco había dejado a flote su verdadera forma de ser y con esto la amistad entre ellos comenzó a crecer hasta ser prácticamente inseparables, pero desde hacia ya un tiempo sentía que la amistad entre ellos había bajado un par de niveles y que Isaac se estaba alejando de él; eso le dolía y tendría que hacer algo al respecto, ya había perdido a Stiles y no quería que pasara lo mismo con Isaac. Por otro lado Jackson le había arrojado su mejor sonrisa retadora lo que le indicaba que él si aceptaba el "juego".

Para cuando llevaban diez minutos de juegos escucharon un aullido proveniente de las profundidades del bosque y supieron que Derek se estaba enfrentando al enemigo, no fue extraño que el primero en salir corriendo a donde se encontraba su alpha había sido Isaac a lo que Scott y Jackson le siguieron sin dudarlo.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Mientras toda su atención permanecía en el hombre de mediana edad parado frente a ellos; fueron rodeados por los hombres-lobos que habían llegado con esté.

La verdad aun en esa situación seguía sin entender como los latidos del corazón de Stiles podían permanecer en total tranquilidad y no es que él estuviera asustado; no eran muchos los hombres-lobos que los habían rodeado, pero se notaba que era mucha la diferencia de los primeros que mandaron con estos. Los otros eran numerosos y algo fuertes; estos eran pocos pero bien entrenados.

Por un momento pensó que sus ojos le estaban haciendo una mala pasada al ver que uno de los que les rodeaban era Boyd y junto a el estaba Erica los chicos que él mismo se había encargado de convertir ahora le intentarían ¿matar? su ojos viajaron a los del chico que al notarse observado solo desvío la mirada "¿culpa?".

-En serio tio, pierdes el tiempo si crees que me vas a llevar. -Por primera vez escucho la voz de Stiles y el chico tenia una sonrisa que de momento solo le acordaba a Jackson y no es que le moleste ese tipo de sonrisa en Stiles hasta se le hace un poco sexy, pero prefiere ver esa sonrisa sincera que dibujaban sus labios... Esos rosados, suaves y lind... "no es momento derek" no sabia como en momentos como este podía estar pensando en esas cosas tenia que concentrarse en no morir y sobre todo evitar que se llevaran a Stiles y menos ahora que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de estar con el chico el resto de su vida.

El hombre mantuvo una expresión pensativa por un momento y luego soltó una carcajada que le podía parar los bellos del cuerpo a cualquiera. -La verdad esperaba que esto fuera de la forma mas civilizada, pero veo que el alpha de esta zona se niega hacer un acuerdo y entregarnos a este chiquillo...

-Yo no tengo que hacer ningún acuerdo con manadas que se meten en mi zona a matar inocentes. -En este punto Derek apretaba mas la mandíbula haciendo evidente que se estaba controlando las ganas de saltarle encima a cada uno de los que le rodeaba y matarles.

-¡Oh! ya se me hacia extraño que solo estuvieran el alpha y su Beirdd, pero ya veo que se acerca la caballería. -Dijo el hombre mirando hacia atrás de ellos y aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

De camino a la casa Dante sintió en la brisa el susurro de la naturaleza, el va y ven de las hojas en los árboles, como los pájaros volaban hacia otra dirección y sobre todo la fluida magia de Stiles.

Esto no era algo que le gustara y ya se lo había advertido al bobo de su amigo; como siempre todo apuntaba en dirección al bosque y es que en este pueblo las cosas tiene que acarrear problemas "me debí de haber quedado en el internado" suspirando salio corriendo en dirección a donde probablemente había algún tipo de problema que tendría que arreglar.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Ya estaban a pocos metros de la zona en la que se encontraba Derek; podían sentir el olor de varias personas y reconocía tres de esos sin contar el de su propio alpha "Stiles, Erica y Boyd"  
-Me equivoco o ¿ustedes huelen lo mismo que yo? -Dijo Jackson sin dejar de correr, Scott solo hizo asintió y aceleró; tenia que llegar a ese lugar lo mas pronto posible para enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo; como es que de pronto dos personas que hace mas de un año se habían ido ahora están de regreso y sobre todo Stiles ¿como es que vuelve a sentir su olor?

No tardan mucho tiempo en llegar al área de donde provenía el aullido de Derek y frenan al ver la escena frente a ellos; Derek y Stiles rodeados por una serie de hombres-lobos en los que se encontraban Boyd y Erica.

Se podía sentir la hostilidad en el aire; como los músculos de todos estaban tensos esperando ver quien hacia el primer el movimiento, pero eso no era lo que le importaba a Isaac en ese momento y es que ver a los dos chicos que junto a él habían aceptado la mordida de Derek para huir de la vida que llevaban; verlos ahora del otro lado "enemigos" era algo que no podía comprender.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

La verdad era suficiente con tener que defenderse frente a Derek; ahora no solo tenia que confirmar al hombre lo que según él ya sabia si no que ahora tendría que mostrar lo que era capas de hacer frente a los otros recién llegados. En algún momento lo aria, mostraría de que era capas y que ahora era hasta mucho mas fuertes que ellos, pero no quería que fuera así; no con toda la confusión que cargaba en el momento.

Escucho crujir una rama y se puso alerta tendría que acabar con esto de una sola ves, aunque eso significara revelar que era antes de tiempo.

-¡hey chico! Calma ellos van a entreter a tus amigos en cambio tu tienes que deshacerte primero de mi -Dijo el hombre sin borrar la sonrisa macabra que ya le estaba hartando a Stiles.

-Eso sera fácil ancia... -Solo se vio una luz blanca viajar a gran velocidad para segundos después ver como Stiles se estrellaba contra uno de los árboles haciendo que el mismo se partiera.- eres un chiquillo insolente; para ti soy el Druida Tristán.

Scott no podía creer lo que estaba viendo su corazón casi deja de latir al ver como Stiles se estrellaba contra el árbol no había manera de que estuviera vivo; sus pies comenzaron a moverse en la dirección donde se encontraba Stiles; la verdad no esperaba perderlo de esa forma quería arreglar las cosas saber que le pasaba y ahora todo estaba perdido...

-Scott deberías concentrarte en lo que pasa a tu alrededor y dejar de preocuparte por mi. -Escucho decir a Stiles y dejo de moverse ¿seguía vivo? después ese golpe cualquier persona que no fuera un hombre-lobo estaría muerto.

-Magnífico ya veo que me vas a entretener un rato, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me divertía. -Mientras hablaba el hombre avanzaba unos paso.

-Alzando su cabeza y mostrando así el cambio en sus ojos como su Esclerotica era de un verde caña y sus pupilas habían cogido una forma felina. Anciano voy a disfrutar el arrancarte la cabeza. -sin esperar respuesta se interno en el ya oscuro bosque perdiendo su olor dulce y regresando a tener el mismo olor a los árboles de roble que los rodeaba.- Te colgare de los pies y tu sangre servirá de agua para terminar mi roble sagrado. -Podían escuchar la voz de Stiles por todo el bosque como si viniera de todas las direcciones.

-Ya veremos chiquillo hasta que ataques me dedicare a ver como matan a tus amigos. -Con un movimiento de cabeza todos los hombres-lobos que estaban alrededor de Derek se dispusieron a atacar; la sorpresa para todos fue cuando en un movimiento rápido Erica quebró la mano a uno de los hombres-lobos que tenia a su lado y seguido de un golpe en la garganta traspasando la piel con las uñas; arrancando en su camino la traquea matando al sujeto instantáneamente por su parte Boyd tacleo al sujeto que estaba a su derecha estrellandolo contra un árbol así quebrando sus costillas y que una de las ramas del árbol quedara enterrada en el pecho del hombre.

-¿En serio creías que íbamos a matar al hombre que nos convirtió? -Dijo Erica caminando en dirección a donde estaba Derek.

-Y yo pensando que ustedes dos eran inteligentes; bueno por su traición serán los primeros en morir.- Iba hacer un movimiento con la mano cuando un rayo callo frente él haciéndole retroceder unos pasos.- No que dejaríamos a los hombre-lobos enfrentarse entre ellos y tu te encargarías de mi anciano. -La voz de Stiles se seguía escuchando por todo el bosque impidiendo que alguno de ellos supiera su ubicación.- Vaya chico que eres para ser un Beirdd tienes un nivel de magia sorprendente, pero ¿sera que podrás igualar a este anciano que ya es un druida desde hace 80 años?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar; en segundos se pudo ver como una rama golpeaba al druida haciéndolo retroceder y seguido fue golpeado en las piernas por una raíz haciéndolo caer.- Creo que hablas de mas y actúas menos anciano; despidete de uno de tus chicos. -Se escucharon muchos crujidos provenientes de la tierra y luego solo se vio como uno de los betas enemigos era sujetado por los pies y jalado hasta ser enterrado.  
Derek aprovecho la distracción de los demás y golpeo a uno de los hombres que estaba cerca de él haciendo que este quedara desorientado; para cuando pudo reaccionar Erica ya estaba detrás sujetando su cabeza y quebrandole el cuello sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Se escucho un fuerte estruendo y se pudo ver a Isaac que era sujetado del cuello por uno de los tres hombres-lobos restantes de su abdomen sobresalía un trozo de madera en forma de estaca y mucha sangre goteaba de la herida. Dispuesto a terminar con la vida del chico que sujetaba por el cuello; colocó sus filosas garras en donde se encontraba el corazón de Isaac tomando impulso y ya a pocos centímetros de enterrarlas en la piel del chico sintió como algo le detenía el brazo; se giro para ver que le impedía continuar y pudo ver la mano de Scott que hacia presión sobre la suya. Con un fuerte movimiento atrajo a Scott hacia él dándole un cabezazo y soltando a Isaac para sujetar a su nueva víctima de la misma forma que sujetaba al anterior.

-Tu quieres morir primero ¿verdad?.- Vaya tio veo que disfrutar matar a tus enemigos ahorcandoles, vamos hacer que sientas en carne propia esa experiencia. -Unas lianas lo sujetaron del cuello y lo jalaron hasta quedar entre las ramas.- Sabes ¿cual es tu punto débil? el proteger a tus amigos. -Escucho como el druida le hablaba desde atrás y sabia que era verdad; había cometido un error y le encontró.

Una fuerte explosión se escucho en la copa de uno de los árboles y momento después como un cuerpo caía hasta estrellarse con el tronco de otro árbol, todos miraban el cuerpo con quemaduras y cortes "esta vez si lo había perdido" pensó Scott al reconocer que se trataba de Stiles. La verdad no sabia que estaba pasando o como Stiles había resistido el primer golpe y todo eso de la voz por todos lados, no entendía nada, pero ahora ver el estado en que se encontraba el cuerpo del que aun veía y siempre vería como su mejor amigo le decía que esta vez no había milagro que ayudara a Stiles.

-¡Ouch! anciano esta vez si que te pasaste. -Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar como Stiles bromeaba aun en el estado en que se encontraba su cuerpo.

Limpiando la sangre que había salido del costado de su boca se incorporo con un poco de dificultad y la verdad que ese hombre no era alguien normal; dudaba poder ganarle, pero aria lo posible.

-Lo mejor es que ayuden a Jackson con el ultimo hombre-lobo y se vayan. Esta pelea no les concierne.

Al terminar de decir la ultima palabra sintió un tremendo dolor en la mejilla y al mirar hacia al frente pudo ver el rostro de Scott uno que mostraba enojo y el brillo dorado en sus ojos lo confirmaba.- ¡¿En serio crees que te vamos a dejar aquí solo?! Si tu no nos quieres hablar es tu problema no el de nosotros; a pesar de no entender tu actitud para mi sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, el Stiles que conozco desde que tengo uso de razón y sabes que nunca te abandonaría, así que deja de hacerte el valiente y que puedes con este tio en tu estado. -Además a Jackson lo esta ayudando Boyd.

No sabia que responder, sentía que todo su mundo se estaba callendo en pedazos, todo el esfuerzo por alejarlos de él se había perdido con esas palabras y es que la sinceridad en los ojos de Scott lo había regresado a la realidad nunca los odio...

-¡Ohh! lamento ser algo imprudente, pero esto ya dejo de ser divertido para mi. Han matado a mis siete acompañantes así que no solo me llevare al chico también los matare a todos.

Comenzó a caminar y pronto Derek junto con sus betas cayeron al suelo retorciendose de dolor.- Creo que la muerte mas rápida es hacer que sus cabezas exploten ¿no crees?

Stiles miraba a su alrededor verlos a todos sufriendo era algo que no esperaba, sus ojos se detuvieron al ver el estado en que se encontraba Isaac ya había perdido mucha sangre y a eso se le sumaba el estar sufriendo por el ataque del druida. Camino con mucho esfuerzo hasta donde se encontraba el chico mientras pensaba en un plan tendría que impedir que Isaac muriera.

Saco un pequeño frasco de uno de sus bolsillos y rápidamente se lo dio a beber tratando de no derramar nada.- Aguanta un poco; voy a sacar la estaca y a cerrar la herida.- No espero alguna respuesta ya que el chico estaba siendo prácticamente torturado, colocó una mano en el vientre del chico mientras que la otra mano se encargaba de ir sacando la estaca con mucho cuidado.

Para cuando toda la estaca estaba afuera ayudo al proceso de curación haciendo que la profunda herida cerrara en segundos, ya no tenia mas energía ni podía hacer algún tipo de hechizo natural para defenderse; no le quedaba mas que entregarse y pedir a cambio que dejaran tranquilos a la manada de Derek.

-Bueno es hora de...- Un gigante felino golpeo al druida impidiendo que este siguiera hablando y a la vez cortando la tortura que este mantenía sobre el alpha y sus betas.

Stiles sonrió al ver como el gran felino se mimetisaba con el entorno oscuro del bosque sabia que ya estaba a salvo, de un golpe todo el agotamiento se le vino en sima haciendo que callera inconsciente. -Vaya hicieron una fiesta y no me invitaron, suerte suelo olerlas a distancia y es que me encantan.  
La manada ya lucida miraba al chico que salía de entre las sombras, la confusión reflejada en sus rostros; por su parte a Derek no le sorprendía era lógico que "el amigo" de Stiles tuviera algo que ver en todo esto.

-Un druida parte de una manada de hombres-lobos quien lo diría. -Dante mantenía esa sonrisa indescriptible que por momentos daba escalofríos.

-Esto no entraba en mis planes, es raro ver a dos de ustedes juntos, pero aun puedo hacerte lo mismo que a tu compañero. -El hombre reía con mucha seguridad.- ¿En realidad creíste que Stiles esta así por tu culpa? y te haces llamar druida...

-No se en que planetas viven los chiquillos de ahora, pero según lo que yo veo tu amigo no resistió la paliza que le di y...- Si, si lo que digas, como yo lo veo Stiles estaba haciendo el ritual de sacrificio para el árbol sagrado mientras te atacaba y la verdad fue algo imprudente, pero que te puedo decir así es mi amigo.- Y si, es tal y como lo estas pensando ya el árbol sagrado esta completo.- El rostro del hombre mayor se tenso y luego regreso a su sonrisa. - Pronto toda la manada vendrá por ustedes y yo voy disfrutar el matarles; ya nos volveremos a ver. -Terminando de hablar su cuerpo se esparció en una especie de neblina.

-¡Uff! Casi no llego. -Camino hasta donde estaba Stiles y verificó que todo estuviera en orden en cuando había terminado cargo a Stiles y se disponía a irse cuando fue detenido por Derek que se colocó al frente de él y luego fue rodeado por sus betas.- Solo esta cansado y es mejor que me lo lleve dio como respuesta y sin esperar una comenzó a moverse...

-Es mejor que lo pongas en el piso otra vez, no confió en ti por mas que Stiles lo haga. -Los ojos de Derek tomaron su tonalidad roja y todos los betas se pusieron alerta.- Te he dicho que esta cansado y que necesita que me lo lleve, la verdad ustedes no pueden hacer nada. Así que es mejor dejarme pasar...- La verdad ese juego de no dejarle irse le estaba aburriendo y muy pocas cosas le sacaban de sus casillas "y la verdad el también sabia intimidar" sus ojos tomaron se tornaron felinos solo que su esclerótica era de un azul oscuro. -En serio no me quiero poner rudo, pero si no me dejan pasar el dolor incesante de cabeza que sintieron hace un rato volverá y con mas fuerza.

Scott se acerco unos pasos. -Yo solo quiero saber que pasa con Stiles hablar con él o que tu me explique que esta pasando. -Si es por eso no tengo problema en que nos acompañes, pero no me gusta que me retrasen y menos cuando estoy apurado.- Te dejare pasar, pero yo cargo a Stiles hasta donde vayamos.

Botando un suspiro extendió sus brazos para colocar a un Stiles desmayado en los del alpha.- ¿ya? ¿Podemos comenzar a caminar?

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Recorrieron el bosque por quince minutos hasta llegar a donde anteriormente habían encontrado muchos cuerpos enterrados entre las raíces de un viejo árbol. Para sorpresa de todos el árbol que casi estaba a punto de caerse había sido remplazado por uno mucho mas grande que los que le rodeaban sus alrededores que antes solo era tierra seca ahora estaba lleno de pasto y flores de muchos colores y algunas que jamás en su vida habían visto.

-Colocalo ahí. -Dijo Dante señalando un espacio entre dos raíces del gran árbol.

Derek miro al chico con el ceño fruncido mas no comento nada y colocó a Stiles entre las dos raíces dejando que la espalda reposara contra el tronco de esté.

-Antes de contestar toda clase de preguntas quiero ver como se encuentra el chico dijo señalando a Isaac; luego mirando a Boyd y Erica también saber la historia de ellos.

Jackson que se había encargado de cargar a Isaac lo bajo acostandolo en el verde pasto frente a él. Al colocar una de sus manos en el pecho de Isaac un leve brillo rodeo el cuerpo de este y desapareció justo en el momento que Dante quito su mano.

-Esta bien solo es cosa de horas. -Ya que pude confirmar que nadie esta herido de gravedad quiero escuchar su historia antes de contar la mía dijo mirando esta vez a la pareja de betas que recién habían regresado a la manada.

Erica miro a Derek para que interviniera, pero este también quería una explicación de todo lo que había pasado.- Ok, les voy a contar lo que nos paso desde nuestra partida de Beacon Hills. Derek solo rodo los ojos evitando comentar en que realidad habían huido.

Cuando estábamos en el bosque fuimos interceptados por una manada de alphas que casi nos matan, pero en un descuido logramos huir hasta Cape Cod y hay encontramos a Veeron quien nos ofreció unirnos a su manada.  
Al verla quedamos sorprendidos Cape Cod es un territorio algo grande y según lo que nos explicaron cada vez que la manada crece hay que expandir el territorio y hay es donde mandan betas sensores a ver que territorios pueden coger para ellos y en caso que tenga un alpha es matado y los betas son obligado a unirse. Sabíamos que íbamos a ser mandados como sensores y en caso de problemas tendríamos a Tristán que es el segundo al mando y es un druida.

-?Que es un druida? -Interrumpió Scott con cara de no saber de lo que le estaban hablando.- Druida... son hechizero que utilizan la magia natural que es otorgada por los Dioses y en el mundo celta, los druidas eran magos, jueces, médicos, líderes espirituales… Poseían la capacidad de detener o iniciar guerras y dominaban las propiedades de las plantas y mejor no sigo o nunca terminaría.- Dijo Dante sin mirar a nadie en especial.

Erica suspiro y sin esperar prosiguió. -No sabíamos a donde seríamos enviados, pero al ver el rumbo que tomábamos Boyd y yo nos miramos y en esos segundo teníamos claro lo que hacer en el momento en que nos encontráramos con ustedes.  
La manada de Veeron a demás de ser muy grande es como un centro de entrenamiento todos los hombres y mujeres que están hay son entrenados arduamente para estas ocasiones donde hay que apoderarse de un territorio y hasta ahora nunca han perdido.

-Que manada de hombres-lobos perdería con un druida tan viejo como ese... -Soltó Dante como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, pero al ver la confusión de todos solo sonrió.- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? pregunto Scott también poniéndose de pie.

-El tal Tristán se convirtió en druida ¿hace que ochenta años? a nosotros nos toma mínimo veinte años de estudios para poder ganar ese titulo; si sumas todo eso tendrás cien años y les puedo asegurar que cien años no es la edad correcta. - Al ver Scott seguía sin entender suspiro sentándose otra vez.

-Mejor te lo explico con un ejemplo. -Merlín es uno de los "magos" mas conocidos, pero en realidad era un druida. Ahora se dice que su cuerpo esta enterrado en el bosque bretón de Broceliande en un mar de robles, pero en verdad que tan seguro se puede estar de eso si hay otros que dicen que simplemente desapareció. -El punto es que Merlín sigue vivo ya que los druidas pueden vivir el tiempo que quieran si saben hacer los hechizos necesarios, pero eso no los hace inmortal simplemente extiende su periodo de vida y si se ponen a pensar lo mismo se puede hacer con otras personas; por si no entiendes Scott hablo del alpha "Veeron".

-Ahora que ya Erica termino su historia puedes contar la de "ustedes". - Dijo Derek tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo "y es que el decir ustedes" le costaba mas de lo que pensó.

Todos le miraron esperando que comenzara su relato, pero viendo que el roble había terminado de darle fuerzas se puso de pie. -Stiles ya esta curado solo es cosa de que duerma, creo que lo mejor es ir a otro lado para conversar a gusto.

-Vamos a mi casa. -Dijo Derek como una orden ya poniéndose de pie sin esperar a que alguien se negara; camino hasta donde se encontraba Stiles y lo volvió a cargar para dirigirse a su nuevo destino.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooO

Saliendo del bosque se pudo ver a Lydia y una Allison sentadas en las escaleras del porche y esta ultima mostraba algo de tristeza en su mirada.

-Dejo a Stiles en mi cuarto; Jackson a Isaac en el de él y cuando regrese espero escuchar esa historia tan "fantástica" que tienes que contarnos. -Estas palabras salieron de la boca de Derek con algo de enojo.

iVaya la casa esta como nueva! -Erica miraba todo lo que podía de la casa y veo que muchas cosas han cambiado, mas no la actitud de Derek ¿por lo menos ya escucha a los demás?

-Algunas veces. -Contesto Scott que ya estaba parado a lado de su novia algo preocupado por el rastro de tristeza en ella.

-Ya puedes comenzar. -Derek bajaba las escaleras y Jackson venia tras de él.- Bueno comenzare desde que Stiles llego al internado.

-Espera dijo Scott. - Dejame hablar con Allison, tiene algo importante que contarme y no puede esperar.- Vaya de verdad que Stiles no se equivocaba y luego te preguntar porque dejo de hablarte. Si te quieres ir puedes hacerlo, pero no esperes que me siente a esperar para que tu puedas hablar con tu novia, yo no soy Stiles y mucho menos soy tu amigo para ponerme a esperarte.

-Derek solo desvío su mirada, mientras que los demás veían con sorpresa al chico que sin dudar había dicho cada palabra mirando directo a los ojos de Scott.  
Tu decides escuchar lo que a pasado con tu "mejor amigo" los últimos meses de su vida o escuchar como tu novia termina contigo porque se tiene que ir a otra parte del país.

-Di una palabra mas y te parto la cara. -Los ojos de Scott se tornaron dorados.- Scott tenemos que hablar dijo Allison sujetandole de uno de los hombros haciendo que este se calmara.- Solo diles que no es verdad, que tu no te vas.- Al escuchar que los latidos de Allison se aceleraban supo que si era cierto que su novia le quería decir que se iba. Algo dentro de él se removió. -Todo lo que hemos pasado y tu te vas!.- Scott no es mi decisión, mi padre se entero de lo que ha estado pasando y dijo que no me quiere en medio de todo esto. Solo entiendeme no puedo negarme.

Sin decir nada mas Allison salio de la casa dirigiéndose a su carro. Scott se fue detrás de ella tratando de que parara y hablaran con mas calma.- Yo te puedo esperar. -Soltó Scott haciendo que Allison dejara de caminar y al mirarlo a los ojos solo suspiro. -Es mejor que no me esperes ya que no creo que regrese a Beacon Hills; sin decir mas se monto a su carro y se fue dejando a un Scott sumido en un mar de sentimiento.

Dante que había salido de la casa se paro a su lado. -Como te dije antes no somos amigos, pero aunque creas que tu mundo se a derrumbado pronto veras que no es así y que ella no es tu pareja de por vida ya creeme. -Ahora si te interesa voy a comenzar a contar lo que paso en el internado.

-Ok. -respondió Scott comenzando a caminar de regreso al interior de la casa.

Aclaraciones:

Se dice que Merlín no murió, pero que tampoco tiene un cuerpo solo se convirtio en magia natural que ayuda el bosque donde supuestamente esta enterrado su cuerpo...  
No es un tema que toque a fondo porque hay muchas hipótesis sobre él y eso seria hacer sacrilegio o escribir de algo que no estoy totalmente seguro.

Por otro lado se dice (aunque no esta comprobado) ya que los druidas no escriban nada (pueden creer que todo se lo tenían que aprender de memoria y yo que olvido lo que di en matemáticas después de hacer el parcial xD) en que iba? A si... se decia que los druidas gracias a la naturaleza podían solo extender su periodo de vida "como Merlín... a saber que edad tenia"

Y por ultimo Tristán en céltico es mensajero, triste... de hay proviene el nombre del capítulo "El mensajero"

Sin mas hasta la proxima!


End file.
